To Change Destiny: Book 1
by adoryan
Summary: "The Destiny cannot be changed. Magic is destined to end". When Thedas loose all its magic, help is sought from the Beyond. OC(Amell)/(to be revealed). F!Mahariel/Zevran. Alistair/Morrigan More info inside... ;)


**Hello everyone. I'm going to explain somethings about this story first. It will be based in an OC. But it is not so AUish and repetitive like all others. Yes, the OC will come from our world. But he will have no memories, so it won't matter from wherever he is or his past life. AND IT IS NOT SELFBASED. It will be composed of 4 or 5 books. But i think i will publish it all in one Story.**

 **In this story, the World of Thedas loose all its magic, and so it would become just like our world in time. And our Savior, presented in the next chapter, will have to find a way to save Thedas and its magic alongside the Hero, the Champion, the Inquisitor and the Holy (** **supposedly from DA4). But with his presence in Thedas, many things will change, and it will be very original, without loosing the preciousness of the cannon of Dragon Age itself.**

 **I do not own Dragon Age or its contents, but i do own this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

"So it has come to this again." She was there, once again, trapped in the Fade. The Fade that no longer could be connected to the real world. Now it was just a desoled place. Even the dreamers could no longer be reached, be it by others, or demons. She tried everything, and everything failed, so has she had predicted. "Is destiny impossible to change?"

They all had failed. The Hero. The Champion. The Inquisitor. And the Holy. She had also failed. Perhaps it was for better, perhaps for worse. But this, this was not how things should meant to be. It has happened before, in the Beyond. But to see your own world without magic, was like seeing a forest without trees. There must be a way to prevent it.

"Hello, Mother!" Morrigan said with despise. She slowly walked and sit on a stone nearby. "So this was your plan of world changing? To be trapped in the Fade and force me to serve you for all eternity?" Anger? Yes, she is angry. She crossed her legs and stared at Flemeth's.

"Ha ha ha! Do not presume to know what i plan, child." Flemeth said, laughing at the inevitable truth. "I do confess that it did not occured like I planned, but it does not mean i planned it at all. Ha ha ha!

Morrigan is still a child who thinks to know better than her mother. But even a child can do things that the mother cannot.

"Your plan failed Mother. They choosed to put an end to all Magic to save Thedas. T'was the obvius choice. Even I would do the same." Morrigan was impatient. Something that did not matter in the Fade. She would be impatient forever.

"Do you think that there will be no more wars now? Just because there will be no more Demons, Darkspawn, Dragons, and all the dangerous things born of magic? Even as only humans inhabit this world, there will always be war, death and suffering. Everything for power. Be it magic, or be it over lands, people or all Thedas. Remeber child, there will always be Evil, as long there is Good." Flemeth sighed. She was regretting of what she had done. Her greed has once almost destroyed what she praised the most.

"If you truly can see the future, why hadn't you changed it?" Morrigan snapped.

"Because there is none in this world who can" Flemeth said. Sadness was heavy in her voice.

"Oh, but 'tis so simple." Morrigan said with superiority. "For someone as powerfull as you, mother, you lack of the inteligence you said to be proud of." Delighted for the moment, but with fear of what Flemeth could do to her, she instantly continued " If no one in Thedas can change destiny, tis obvius to seek for someone in the Beyond."

"Ha ha ha! I was right in choose you to be here afterall." Flemeth was surprised. She did not think of this. Maybe Morrigan was right, there could be a way to save magic. Everyone in Thedas is bound to its Destiny. But an outsider could make his own destiny, and change the destiny of Thedas itself. "Come child, if we are going to do this, i will need your help."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of the Prologue? Please review.**

 **If any of you find a typing error, please review or send message. Love you all, even if you choose to ignore me ;(**


End file.
